landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Semyon
House in Mäöres As we're busy strengthening our bonds, perhaps you could consider buying a home in Mäöres? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:38 (UTC) :Danke! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:59 (UTC) ::Estebleef. :P --Semyon jun 13, 2012 17:01 (UTC) :::Hahhaa, you guys are starting to pick up some Limburgish I see :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 17:04 (UTC) Actually I think I might create a different character. --Semyon jun 14, 2012 09:27 (UTC) :You may :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 14, 2012 16:46 (UTC) You're not a citizen here yet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 16:30 (UTC) :No. --Semyon 24 jan 2013 21:19 (UTC) ::Just to make sure you were aware of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 jan 2013 09:24 (UTC) Spraok You still need them statistics? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 apr 2013 14:28 (UTC) Citizen Why did I think you were a citizen here? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 16:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:58 (UTC) Semyon Semyon, you still do the chemistry thing? :o --OuWTB 9 nov 2013 13:51 (UTC) :I do indeed, why d'you ask? --Semyon 9 nov 2013 15:54 (UTC) ::I might need something that you can offer me :o --OuWTB 9 nov 2013 19:02 (UTC) :::Drugs? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10 nov 2013 14:49 (UTC) ::::I see I left a bad impression :P No, something way more valuable :o --OuWTB 10 nov 2013 16:15 (UTC) :::::Alcohol? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11 nov 2013 06:57 (UTC) ::::::Not that valuable :P --OuWTB 11 nov 2013 07:45 (UTC) :::::::Poison? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11 nov 2013 10:57 (UTC) ::::::::What? I'm intrigued now. :P --Semyon 11 nov 2013 18:11 (UTC) :::::::::Nobody knows what the most valuable thing apart from alcohol or God is? :o --OuWTB 12 nov 2013 07:18 (UTC) ::::::::::The Swedish language? I don't see how Semyon could make that with his chemistry skills though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12 nov 2013 16:03 (UTC) :::::::::::Think a bit broader :o --OuWTB 12 nov 2013 21:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maths is probably a bit broader than Swedish :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13 nov 2013 08:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::Even broader :P --OuWTB 13 nov 2013 10:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The universe? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13 nov 2013 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Abstracter :o --OuWTB 14 nov 2013 11:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::A Thing? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14 nov 2013 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, a thing is not something abstract :P It's a concept :o --OuWTB 14 nov 2013 15:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Concepts can't be created by chemists though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15 nov 2013 13:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Shall I tell you what I need? :o --OuWTB 16 nov 2013 08:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::If the Gods want it :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 nov 2013 10:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I need knowledge :o --OuWTB 16 nov 2013 10:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::About chemistry? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 nov 2013 12:52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, practical knowledge about chemistry :P --OuWTB 16 nov 2013 14:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::How to make alcohol or drugs? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 nov 2013 20:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::No, it is related to our situation :o --OuWTB 17 nov 2013 07:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::BOMBS!!! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 nov 2013 08:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::How do you know? :o --OuWTB 17 nov 2013 09:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm sorry, I can't answer that question. My answer was destroyed completely when the bomb exploded :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 nov 2013 12:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What bomb? :o --OuWTB 17 nov 2013 13:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The one that exploded yesterday :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 nov 2013 06:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Did a bomb explode yesterday? :o --OuWTB 18 nov 2013 07:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Otherwise I'd've been able to answer that question è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 nov 2013 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Can't you reform your kwestjën? :o --OuWTB 19 nov 2013 18:03 (UTC) OK. Tell me concisely what knowledge you require and I will attempt to provide it for you. --Semyon 19 nov 2013 22:22 (UTC) :We need a bomb for BL :o What kind of products do I need? :o --OuWTB 20 nov 2013 09:49 (UTC) ::Let's see if my knowledge of chemistry is good enough :P Fill a plane with nitroglycerin, fly carefully to Koningstad, and then it crash there :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 nov 2013 15:55 (UTC) :::How would you like to get the nitroglycerin on board? :P --OuWTB 20 nov 2013 17:57 (UTC) ::::That should be done very carefully :P Otherwise it might explode way too early :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 21 nov 2013 06:44 (UTC) :::::I'm more talking bout control/police :P --OuWTB 21 nov 2013 10:25 (UTC) ::::::The Mäöreser army might want to help in this operation :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 21 nov 2013 15:45 (UTC) :::::::Probably not though :P We need a more compact bomb :o --OuWTB 21 nov 2013 17:46 (UTC) ::::::::I suggest nuclear weapons. I'm sure our close ally North Korea could assist us. :P --Semyon 21 nov 2013 20:20 (UTC) ::::::::: :o Can't we make them ourselves? :P --OuWTB 22 nov 2013 07:54 (UTC) ::::::::::It's quite difficult. :P But sure, go ahead. --Semyon 22 nov 2013 11:16 (UTC) :::::::::::In the meantime, the Chvarqvian weapon industry will fairly literally make it rain bombs in Brunant :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 22 nov 2013 12:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::If you're bringing in North Korea I'm sure the US and our EU allies will have no problem bringing hell to Chvarqvia. And FYI, the rest of the Llaw-abiding IWO will not likely let this go unnoticed. HORTON11: • 22 nov 2013 17:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::What do we need to create an atomic bomb though? :o --OuWTB 22 nov 2013 18:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Decades of research, massive amounts of money, access to inaccessible radioactive materials and trained nuclear experts, for starters. Chvarquia does not have the resources for that. HORTON11: • 22 nov 2013 18:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We could let North Korea produce the missiles, then transport them to Inselöarna and fire them from there to Brunant :o --OuWTB 22 nov 2013 19:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::North Korea would realistically not provide nuclear weapons to Insel or Chvarquia, not when they need them most at home. And all hell would break loose before the free world would let that happen (and Inselöarna doesnèt seem like the type of country to be branded in the axis of evil. HORTON11: • 22 nov 2013 19:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Iran maybe? :o Anyway, I'm pretty sure we can excercise some influence over Insel :P --OuWTB 23 nov 2013 10:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Iran is in nuclear peace talks. And they haven't gotten to the level of nuclear weapons yet. They're still in early stages. Hey, so are you saying that Insel is a puppet of your little "axis of evil". HORTON11: • 23 nov 2013 15:45 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::China mayhaps? :o I'm not saying anything until Qytokant comes to help me out here :P --OuWTB 23 nov 2013 15:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Or could Semyon mayhaps make us some nuclear weapons? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 24 nov 2013 10:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::But he is a chemist, not a physician :o --OuWTB 24 nov 2013 12:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::True :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 24 nov 2013 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::But as I'm not a technician, it's all the same. Semyon should make us an atomic bomb :P --OuWTB 24 nov 2013 17:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Semyon is a chemist. He'd be the one making milk of magnesia when Tagog's leaders get a tummy ache. He wouldn't have the training for atomic bomb making, nor access to materials for it. HORTON11: • 24 nov 2013 18:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::A chemist is a scientist though, who says he does not have contact with physicians? :o --OuWTB 25 nov 2013 08:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::It'd make sense if he'd have contact with physicians :P So he and his IRL friends could certainly try to make an átomoliksbóóbu :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 25 nov 2013 12:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Indeed, however, we must ensure that Semyon reads this discussion first :o --OuWTB 25 nov 2013 17:31 (UTC) Having contact with a physician doesn't make him an expert, nor gives him ability in that field, just like me meeting a pianist won't turn me into a Liszt virtuoso. HORTON11: • 25 nov 2013 18:17 (UTC) :I am SÓÓÓ sorry, I should have included the word "cooperation" in my comment :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 25 nov 2013 19:02 (UTC) ::Most physicists have no experience in WMD's. And, the Iranians spent years cooperating with those who weren't just chemists but nuclear experts and they're still far from creating a weapon. It takes a lot of time and REAL skill, something which a 15-page inactive wikination won't have. HORTON11: • 25 nov 2013 19:13 (UTC) :::You mean 500-page, semi-active wiki :P And Mäöres is known to have nuclear power plants :o --OuWTB 26 nov 2013 07:08 (UTC) ::::Chvarquia only has 15 pages and is completely inactive. And do you seriously think the US would allow Mäöres to have nuclear plants? HORTON11: • 26 nov 2013 17:41 (UTC) :::::Ow, Chvarqvia is regaining activity currently though :o @US: I don't see any reason why not. Mäöres has never been hostile to other countries prior to 2008 :P --OuWTB 26 nov 2013 17:45 (UTC) ::::::The US would never trust and allow any country with nuclear activity. HORTON11: • 26 nov 2013 18:36 (UTC) :::::::Ehm... Didn't they even place their own nuclear warheads in the Netherlands f.e.? Quite near to where 4kant lives actually :P --OuWTB 26 nov 2013 21:40 (UTC) ::::::::1. They were still U.S. weapons, not Dutch, and 2. That was primarily during the Cold War, when there was a solid invasion threat. The US still maintains a few nuclear missiles in Europe but they control them. HORTON11: • 27 nov 2013 14:24 (UTC) :::::::::1. And what about the UK, China, and Russia? Pretty sure the Americans never got in a fight with them about their nuclear weapons :P 2. So, if there is a threat, they let countries store their nuclear missiles? That makes no sense (which makes sense as we're talking bout the US though :P) --OuWTB 27 nov 2013 18:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Remember that the Americans are clearly addicted to bombing random countries all over the world, be it with a seeming preference to bomb Asia :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 27 nov 2013 19:22 (UTC) :::::::::::This has nothing to do with nukes. And even though China, Russia and others have nuclear weapons, the US has heavily opposed most of these, including Israel on occasion. And those it does not ctiticize like the Uk are close allies of the US.HORTON11: • 27 nov 2013 19:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::Then we'll switch to conventional bombs and put the nukes in Sliras, which is an allie of America too :P --OuWTB 28 nov 2013 09:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sliras is even smaller than Chvarqvia. Conventional bombs do cost a lot of money (something they are unlikely to have much of), and you'd need an air force to carry their payload, which would put you in the red for easily $100m. HORTON11: • 28 nov 2013 14:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, Mäöres has more than enough conventional bombs already, considering our instable domestic situation :P --OuWTB 28 nov 2013 14:20 (UTC) :::::::::::::::But I'm sure no money for the jets to carry them. No wikination could buy jets without going totally broke. HORTON11: • 28 nov 2013 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::We don't need state of the art jets though. We just use some modified scrapheap private planes :P --OuWTB 28 nov 2013 16:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I thought Sliras wasn't even on Earth, so how can it be an ally of the US? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 dec 2013 03:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Also, Oos, a "physician" is a doctor. I believe the word you're looking for is "physicist". :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 dec 2013 03:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::@Sliras: America also has a good connection to Heaven, which is not on earth either :P :::::::::::::::::@Physician: :o you trying to teach me summing? :o --OuWTB 3 dec 2013 11:01 (UTC)